A user identification, for example, a phone number, or an email account, symbolizes a user identity, and is an important certificate for identifying the user identity. In many existing applications, for example, in a technology used for identifying a nuisance call, a user identity usually needs to be classified based on the user identification. However, in a specific classification, an especially important step is to mark the user identification.
In the existing technology, a user identification is generally marked by a user. For example, if the user thinks that a phone number is a fraud call, the user may mark the fraud call as a “fraud call”, and submits the marking to a server for record.
However, a user often feels confused about how to perform classifications and markings, and cannot accurately mark a user identification. Consequently, the marking rate is relatively low, and the accuracy rate of marking is low.